Hot tubs
by Wolfblade88
Summary: A one shot on how Annabeth decides to show Percy her new bikini. Lemon


"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, that feels so good." groaned Percy as he settled down into his hot tub waiting for his girlfriend to join him. "Where is She?" wondered Percy as time passed by. Suddenly he saw the familiar face of Annabeth Chase as she approached the hot tub with a towel wrapped around her body. "Come on Wise girl, you can't come in with a towel." Percy said to her with the usual smirk. Annabeth removed the towel only to find Percy staring at her.

It just dawned on Percy that this was the first time he's ever seen her in a swim suit. He wasn't expecting much, but after what he saw in front of him, he couldn't help his jaw hitting the floor. She was wearing a 2 piece grey bikini that showed off her curves perfectly. She turned around to set her things down on a nearby chair, giving Percy a perfect view of her behind. Percy could already feel himself get hard as Annabeth stepped into the water.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, are you ok?" asked Annabeth with a confused look on her face, snapping Percy out of his daydream. "Huh-what?" asked Percy, feeling his face grow red. Thankfully the steam hid his blush. "I said are you ok? You looked like you were going a little crazy." answered Annabeth. "I think we passed that point." said Percy in a nervous laugh. Percy tried his best but couldn't help but sneak a peek every now and then at her breast. "Why is she wearing that?!" thought Percy to himself. "She's just asking for me to rape her, I gotta think fast before I do something bad."

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend wondering what was going on. Suddenly it hit her: her swim suit.

FLASH BACK

"Thanks for helping me pick out a suit for my date Selena." said Annabeth to her friend. "No problem." she responded. "So what kind of statement are you trying to make?" "Statement?" questioned Annabeth. "Well yeah, every swim suit makes a statement, are you trying to be conservative, flirty, Screw me hard?" "Selena!" gasped Annabeth slapping her friend on her arm. "What, I'm sure he'd love to get some. You have had sex before right?" asked Selena to a now nervous Annabeth. "Right?" asked Selena again, watching her little sister squirm. "No" mumbled Annabeth. Selena slapped a hand over her mouth in surprise. "You haven't slept with him yet! Annabeth, you're like 20 years old and haven't slept with him yet?" Annabeth could only feel her face grow redder every second. "First off, I'm 18 and we just never had the opportunity too." "Well in that case..." Selena left Annabeth standing there as she went to the back of the cabin until she came back with the perfect swim suit. "You think this will work?" asked Annabeth hesitantly. "Are you kidding, If this doesn't end up on the floor by the end of the date, then he has to be gay. So good luck and I wanna hear details after the date." said Selena as she handed her the swim suit and left the cabin...

When she realized what was wrong with him, Annabeth couldn't help but grin at what she planned to do. "So Percy, what do you think about my new swimsuit?" purred Annabeth as she crawled closer to him. "Umm..I-it looks...nice" stuttered Percy, much to Annabeth's amusement. "You sure, I think its too tiny, what do you think?" she said sitting on his lap, trying to hold back a grin. She could feel his erection through his suit and decided to see how far he'd go before losing it. "I th-think it looks very nice on you." mumbled Percy as he stared at her breast. Annabeth saw where he was staring and had an idea. "Do you really think so?" she whispered into his ear, rubbing her breast against him. "I think it's a little too tight in the lower region." before she could chicken out, she slid off the bottom half of her bikini and sat back down on Percy's lap. She knew he couldn't last much longer so as a finishing move, she leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss.

Percy couldn't take it any more. He deepened the kiss and used Annabeth's gasp of surprise as an opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth to get a better taste. Their tongues fought for dominance but Percy's won easily. As he explored her mouth, one of his hands left her waist and tore off the remaining half of her bikini and threw it off to the side. Percy broke the kiss to start sucking Annabeth's neck earning him moans of pleasure from her. Taking that as encouragement, Percy began to bite down on her neck and suck harder. Annabeth started running her fingers through his hair to encourage him. Feeling that her neck has had enough, Percy kissed down from her neck to her left breast. He took her breast into his mouth and started sucking on it as he groped the other one. Annabeth couldn't help but gasp as she felt his hot mouth lick and suck the soft flesh raw. Percy started sucking and groping the opposite breast, making Annabeth moan even louder. not feeling satisfied enough, Percy bit down on her breast making her scream his name in a moment of pleasure. Feeling satisfied, he resumed sucking her neck as his hand went down from her breast to her pussy. Annabeth's breath hitched when she felt two fingers penetrate her lower regions, but quickly returned to moaning as they easily slid in and out of her. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Percy that feels sooooo gooood!" moaned Annabeth as Percy sucked her neck and fingered her pussy. In one fluid motion, Percy lifted her onto the edge of the hot tub and maneuvered his head in between her legs.

Percy pressed his tongue to her entrance and started licking. Annabeth's breath became ridged as hes tongue slid in and out of her pussy. She could feel the fire in her stomach burn hotter every time his tongue touched her. Giving into his instincts, Percy slid one finger into her soaked entrance soon fallowed by another. He started out slowly sliding them in and out, getting into a rhythm. Judging from the whimpers Annabeth was giving him, he new she was close to cumming and he was getting impatient. He put his head back between her legs and started licking her clit as he continued fingering her pussy. Annabeth couldn't take it, She cried out as she came on Percy's fingers. Percy pulled his fingers out of her pussy and licked up her juices. "Don't even think that we're done. I'm just getting started." growled Percy as he took off his swim suit and threw it off to the side. Annabeth looked down and was surprised to see how big Percy really was. "Wow, it's so big." said Annabeth in amazement. "Thank you, Annabeth are you sure you want to d-" Percy was interrupted by Annabeth's lips being pressed against his.

Taking that as a yes, Percy positioned himself between her legs and gave a deep thrust, breaking her barrier. Annabeth was about to cry out but was muffled by Percy's lips kissing hers. After a minute of Annabeth getting use to his size, she gave him a nod to keep going. Percy started out slow, only adding an inch at a time until all 7" were inside of her. He began picking up speed until he was thrusting full speed pulling out almost his whole length before slamming it back into her, making her moan his name in pleasure. Waves of pleasure rolled over Annabeth with each thrust he gave her. She new she wouldn't last much longer and preyed Percy could bring her there. Percy was no longer in control of his body, he just kept thrusting in and out of her pussy with more force then the last. He wanted her to scream his name when she came and didn't know if he could make it. In a moment of genius, Percy latched his mouth onto her neck and started nibbling and sucking on the sweet spot he found earlier. Annabeth lost it. "PERCYYYYYYYYY!" she screamed as she came even harder then from her last orgasm. Percy reached his limit too. He gave a few more thrust into her as he roared her name while he shot stream after stream of cum into her pussy.

They stayed in each others embrace for a few seconds before sinking back into the water. "Wow" was all Annabeth could manage to say as she cuddled up to his chest. Percy looked down at her and said "I really did like the swimsuit." before planting a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
